Kranth's Story
by Wednesday101
Summary: I was always different from the rest of my kind. I was more... human-like? Or perhaps elf-like? I looked and acted different. Liked different things, the works. My name is Kranth, and I am an Urgralgra. Or as humans call us, an Urgal.
1. Different

Hi guys~! Just so you know, this is a crossover. It's the (first) Death note/Eragon crossover. I was reading the last book of the Eragon series (finished it : )) And this plot bunny hit me in the head. I know this is a crossover, but I couldn't find the name of the book series so I just decided to say 'Death note'. If you haven't read the books, then that's fine. I will make sure that you don't have to read the Eragon books just to be able to understand the story. I'll change a few things from canon anyway... Even if I do find out how to put this as a crossover, I don't think I will... I hope I don't get in trouble for this, but I don't know what else to do... T_T

Disclaimer: I don't own death Note or Eragon...

_Thoughts_

_(Translation)_

**_Different_**

As a child, I never thought that I was different. You see, let me explain what would be 'normal' for one of my kind.

I am an Urgralgra, or in the human language an Urgal. My race has a war-like culture, and is not the smartest bunch of people. They have lots of violent customs. When I say that, I mean a _lot_. For example, your rank depends on how many and well you can kill. Not mention that to find a mate, rams _(adult male urgal) _fight (and half of the time, kill) each other.

I suppose you're wondering what we look like, huh? Urgals in general are shaped similar to humans... Exept for the fact that we have grey skin, either brown, grey, silver, white or black hair, amber where the white in human eyes are, and slitted pupils. Did I also mention that we have horns? Ram horns to be exact (if a ram's horns were torn off, then he would be stripped of all honor).

We also have sharper teeth, claws, eat lots of meat, and are much taller than any other race. The kull, who start out as urgals, are over 8 feet tall. They are by far the tallest of us, and are basically just urgals who grow very large. It's not really hereditary.

We are stronger and faster than any but the elves (who are superhuman when compared to, well, humans). Even those of us who are not kull are large when compared to the other races (especially the dwarves... Kyahahahahahaha!)

The average size of a ram is about 6'6, and a dam _(adult female urgal) _is usually about 6'2. I am rather small for a dam, at 5'11. I have short grey hair (it is dangerous to have long locks in battle), and orange eyes. I am slim, and have grey skin like the rest of my kind. My horns are a grey-brown, and are medium-sized.

I suppose we should start the story now...

-1111-

I was different. But I didn't know until I was about 10. We age a bit slower than humans, about 5 or 6 years, and stay if our prime for much longer. I was play-fighting with my friend, Nragh. I was losing, obiously, considering that I was that runt of the litter and he was a kull.

"Gahhh!" I groaned, angry that I couldn't overpower him (which was how almost all battles between the cubs _(Urgal child) _went, one would overpower the other). I bucked at him as our heads butted together and we pushed against each other.

"Grrrr, give up already, Kranth!"

"Never Nragh... Gack..."

This went on for another hour, until I was pushed backwards as he finally overpowered me. I stumbled back, panting. I looked him over, examining him.

My eyes stopped at his left leg, where his brother had scraped him (which is impressive, considering the fact that our skin is thicker than boar-skin). I sucked in a deep breath, and dove forward. He jerked his whole body towards me, expecting me to start head-butting him again. I dodged at the last minute to my left and tripped him by scooping his injured leg from underneath him.

He fell backwards, and groaned in pain. My eyes orange and yellow eyes widened, I hadn't expected it to work...

"I won? I won!"

I looked around, and half of the other cubs were staring at me. "How did you beat him," another runt asked me. "I took advantage of his weaknesses..." I replied, grinning. "You did what? What does that even mean?" "...I kicked him in the leg." "Oooohhh..."

It was just about here that I realized that I was different, I was smarter. I made an effort to learn other languages other than Urglaga. It's a very guttral language, and nearly no one but Uragals speak it. The other races can't pronounce it at all. And, well what do you know, I could speak the langage of the humans by the time I was 14.

I was strong for an Urgal, and went into battle often. I suppose it's time for a lesson on how our blood runs hot. Every Urgal has it, this... bloodlust. It hazes our vision red, and makes our blood burn. It's partly why we have so much violence in our culture. We love war because of this. It's similar to human's adrenaline, it adds to our already extreme strength and speed. Not our intellect though...

It even improves reflexes, eyesight, the works. And every Urgal loves it, so do I. It comes very easily, and is pretty hard to control...Let's skip to present time, shall we?

-1111-

My slitted orange and yellow eyes snapped open as I woke up. I sat up, cross-legged, on my bed of cloth stuffed with moss and leaves. I scratched at the grey bramble bush that I call my hair between my horns with my claws.

I got up (my bed is on the floor), and streched. I smiled, feeling my spine stretch and pop underneath my bare, scarred (from all the fights I've been in) grey skin and muscles. I sleep shirtless, and in my undergarments. It's damn comfortable.

I slipped on chest bindings, a brown, torn animal-skin shirt (it was torn at the bottom), and a clean lion-cloth. I slung a rather jagged sword over my shoulder, and ran my clawed fingers through my hair. After picking at my teeth, I headed outside of my home. It was somewhat of a hut in my village.

I glanced at the cubs, and smiled. I would like some of my own someday... But not yet... I snapped myself out of it, and headed out of the small town. I was damn hungry, and I was going to hunt.

"Kranth!"

I glanced to the side as Oonghrd, a dam who was quite a bit taller than I, called for me.

"Yes?"

"Hunting?"

"Yeah..."

"Can I come?"

"No."

She furrowed her brow.

"Why not?"

"You are the worst hunter I have ever met."

"Fine..."

Without looking back, I sprinted towards the forest. When I finally got there, I strode right into the leafy forest. After looking around, I spotted a few deer droppings, and glances around for prints. I saw some a bit to the lefy, and started to track it. After an hour of this, I still hadn't caught up to the deer.

I heard a rustling to my left, and I looked over towards the noise. A very plump rabbit jumped out of the bush, and grinning wickedly, not believing my luck, I threw my sword at it. It caught the animal in the haunch, and was impaled into the ground.

The rabbit shot off, limping horribly. I quickly grabbed my weapon, and started chasing it. The hunt was on. I chased it far into the forest. I was very suprised that it wasn't already dead from blood loss.

_Left._

_slight right._

_Right._

_Through a bush._

_Straight._

_Left, again._

_Go faster..._

I chased it long and hard, so imagine my suprise when it finally collapsed. I stumbled a bit, and picked it up by the scruff of it's neck. It was fat and grey, and bleeding at the leg. I smiled, he was going to be delicious.

I was snapped out of my smug smiling by the sound of water. I looked around, and my eyes widened. What. The. Hell. How far did I chase this thing, anyway?

I stood at a lake, and there was no lake in the forest. Ooookay... Whatever, I just want to clean my rabbit. I trudged, still barefoot, to the lake and started washing the blood from the rabbit's fur coat.

At about this time, the lake sort of... ate me? I don't know how to describle it. It sucked me in? Yeah, that's it... It sucked me in.

I was washing the rabbit, when it sucked me in and my senses were overpowered by water. I flailed (still holding onto Rabbit), and it sort of... stopped me? Froze me? Yes, that's it.

I was frozen in the green water, slowly suffocating when I heard a voice.

**_You are most unusual. I love to screw with people, I might as well send you to the shinigami's human world... An extra element to the mix... I also can't just let you drown._**

_...Barzûl... (a curse in dwarvish)_

**_Now, now no need for that kind of language... Now let's see, you will need a place to stay, knowledge of the realm, and a human appearance._**

_What?_

**_You'll see~!_**

I felt a tug in my gut, and pulled my rabbit closer to me. Like hell I was letting anything happen to the rabbit I went through hell to get.

**_...Fine, you can take the rabbit..._**

_Yes! Wait, where?_

_**Bwahahahahahaha! Have fun~!**_

_WHAT! WAiiiiiiaaaggghhhh..._

I trailed off as I dropped into upconciousness.


	2. Where the Hell Are My Horns!

Hi guys~! I was wondering if someone would beta for me, I don't have spell-check or a CP. Also, I would really appreiciate it if someone would alter the cover to match Kranth... I don't have anything to photoshop it ^_^" Just so you know she looks like this: grey skin, grey hair, 5'11, yellow where the white is in human eyes, orange corneas, slitted pupils, she has scars and muscles, and medium-sized grey-brown ram horns.

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Death Note

_Thoughts_

_(Translation)_

**_Where the Hell Are My Horns?!_**

When I woke up I had one _helluva_ headache.

It was throbbing kind that sort of echoed on your head, and made your horns ache. I sat up, groaning and gripping my head. For some reason, my head felt lighter.

"Gah... That hurts... ACK!"

A wave of information had hit my brain. I was in another universe.

_What!_

I could switch between a human form and my normal one (which as actually just a color-change and minus the claws, teeth, and horns), humans dominated the land, and a shit-load of other things. Including curse words...

_...Okay..._

I stood up on shaky legs, and took a step before being thouroghly freaked out. My legs were _tan_. Not grey. _Fucking tan_.

"Gack!"

I jerked backwards, shocked. That's weird. _Really_ weird. And kind of creepy. I shook my head, and looked around. I was in some kind of... _park was it?_ Okay... I looked down at what I was wearing, still in my animal-skin shirt and loin cloth, ragged sword slung over my shoulder... And barefoot. With a dead rabbit slung next to my weapon.

_I am** not **wearing shoes._

Urgal's skin is, as said before, thicker than boar-skin, and is resistant to most heat and cold. That means I don't wear shoes.

I strode forward, and was hit with the information that the humans here would just think that I am 'cosplaying', and that I could understand this Japanese. Humans are weird as hell. In my kind's culture humans, are pretty much considered stupid, savage monsters. The same goes for us to them.

I kept walking, and eventually came to a stone path. Apparently, I was supposed to go to keep moving... The human languages are so strange. I walked along the path, and was suprised to see a human. It was a female, with short black hair and slanted brown eyes.

She gave me a strange look, and asked me "Are you cosplaying?" After a moment, I nodded and kept walking. She stared for another minute, and walked the other way.

I walked for another half hour, when all of a sudden the grass came to a stop. From the point I was standing at, my toes were at the edge of the stone. I took a step forward. The stone was cold...

I glanced around, more humans appearing. _Keep moving..._ As I walked even more, the humans stared. I looked around in wonder, it was so _bright_. The tall, reflective buildings gleamed from the sun, and the houses were so different from my home.

I blinked, and getting tired of the staring, walked towards an area with no humans. I believe that it was called an _'alley'. _I glanced up, the sun was going down... I could head back to the park and eat my rabbit if I didn't find anything soon.

I had moved not 2 steps, when my sharp eyes (complete with night vision) spotted a young human with brown hair being followed by at least 4 other men. The new info in my head (that was bleeding with goddamn pain before) told me that he would probably be mugged.

I blinked, and glanced at the men. They had nice clothes...

_It would be so ironic if I mugged them and took their clothes... Hell, why not. I need some anyway..._

The apparent leader grabbed the human victim's arm. He let out a yell, and jerked it away. I started to run towards them, and punched the nearest one in the face. He slammed onto the pavement, instantly unconcious.

Humans were _just so weak..._ I think I broke him. Ah well... I turned to the next one, the remaining humans had snapped out of their shock. I slipped my weapon off of my back, and lifted it to one's neck.

He trembled, and I pressed it harder to his jugular. A trail of blood spilled down his throat. Stupid number one had a '_gun'_? He lifted it up to point at me. The last stupid one was restraining the struggling boy-man.

I growled, and said "Put it down and release him, or _I will kill him."_ Stupid number one took a shot at me; it hit my side, barely penatrating but hurting none the less. I gritted my teeth, and sucked it up. I had had much worse... After seeing that it 'missed', he hissed at the other _"Do as she says!"_

I kicked stupid in the belly after knocking my hostage out with the hilt of my very ragged sword. The man-boy knocked his captor to the ground as he released him.

He turned to stared at my as I moved toward my hostage, intending to take his clothes and use them as bandages. He spotted the now bleeding wound in my side.

"A-are you ok?"

"Zrak _(No)_."

"What?"

"_No_, I am not _okay."_

"I'm Light Yagami, come with me. I can get l you to a hospital."

"I am Kranth. No hospitals, I hate them".

"Will you at least come home with me so you can get some medical attention?"

I thought about it. I was stranded in this strange world where humans dominated the world, and I was bleeding, having been shot.

"Yes, I will."

We walked in silence for the rest of the way.


	3. The Dam and the Bunny

Just so you guys know, I'm pulling most of 'Urgala' out of my ass...

Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Deaty Note

_Thoughts_

_(Translation)_

**_The Dam and the Bunny_**

When we got to the door of his home the boy-man glanced at me, and opened the door. I was actually kind of excited to see a human's home... As we stepped into the house, a short, smiling woman with brown hair and closed eyes greeted us (actually the man-boy, not me...).

"Light! Welcome h-"

She cut off quickly as she saw me. Her eyes went wide, and she looked like a noble who had stepped into an Urgal village. I nodded at her, and she looked at me. After she spotted my shot side (which had bled a red-black) she hurried us in.

The man-boy (as I would call him for the rest of eternity...) told his Ukishd _(Mother)_ what had happened. After hearing that I had pretty much saved her cub's_ (Child)_ life, she had me sit down at a table. She got out a white kit of medical items, and ordered me to pull my shirt up.

"Ahhhrggh!"

I let out a growl (that I thin kind of scared her) as she started to remove the bullet. "Thank you..." I said as she bandaged me up. "You're welcome, I probably should have asked you this before I bandaged you; would you like a shower?" she responded.

_Shower? What the hell is a sho- Oh._

The info came to me. It was like a warm waterfall.

"Yes."

She led me to a white... _area_. I blinked, startled by it. I shook my head, and strode into it. After shutting and locking the door (it was one hell of a challenge...) I looked around. There was a counter, with a basin and a steel curved bit of metal. There was a white _thing_, which I identified as a_ 'toilet'._

A larger basin was at the edge of the room, with some '_taps_' and a strange-looking bit of metal sticking out. Over the counter was a reflective surface. It reflected things better than water.

I took the time to examine my human form in the reflective wall. My previously slitted yellow and orange eyes were still orange, but were less vibrant and more brown. They now had white where yellow should be, and were no longer slitted.

My hair was still chopped short (I cut it with a dagger) and a light grey color. My horns were completly missing, as were my claws and sharp teeth. I was now 5'10 and a half, and was kind of pissed about the - half an inch. I wondered if I could change back... Shit _will_ hit the fan if I can't.

"...Gack..."

I focused on my horns, and all too suddenly they spiraled out of my skull. It startled me something fierce. It sort of ached as the grew back... But I was so glad to have my babies back!

I focused for a moment, and had the wind knocked out of me as I returned to normal.

_Bliss~! I love having grey skin and nightvision..._

After I got over that, I strode over to the shower. I went through hell trying to turn it on (Ramrt _(basically the Urgal version of kudos, but the literal translation is a small bird with spotted wings that is a delicacy in her culture) _to Urgal skin...). As I undressed, I winced at the bullet wound. After glancing at my (not blood-stained) clothes, I shrugged.

I blinked at got into the shower. It. Was. Fucking. _Amazing_. You can guess that I've never really had a hot bath... Actually, I don't really bathe that much at all. Then again, my hair dosen't really grease like humans. My kind has had hundreds of years to evolve to not be nasty without batheing.

It was amazing anyway. The water was pretty brown for the next 30 minutes... When I got out, I'm pretty sure my hair, feet (the bottoms of them have been black for as long as I can remember...Not anymore) skin and horns were 4 or 5 shades lighter. My teeth weren't in the best condition either... So, I took a green bristle-toothbrush-thing and brushed them with it.

The green thing might as well be rotted and covered with gook _**(kudos if you get the quote...) **_for all the use it will be now... I decided to clean my clothes, so I ran some water in the bath-basin and hand cleaned it like we do in the village.

The water pretty much turned black, and I drained and ran the tub 3 more times before it was exremley clean. They went from a dark brown-black to a white-brown doe skin. After I was done I wrung them out and put them back on. I then cleaned and sharpend my sword (with a wetstone) and cleaned it's sheath.

After all of my items were squeaky clean (including Rabbit) I was dressed a sightly damp torn doe-skin shirt and lion cloth, with tangled hair, and a ragged, sharp sword and rabbit slung to my back, I focused and went back to my human form. Mourning the loss of my horns, I opened the door to reveal a Light Yagami dozing in a wooden cvhair that had been dragged to the hallway.

He jerked up, and stared at me. I suppose I did look strange to him, especially since I still had a dead rabbit strapped to my back. Man-boy smiled, saying "I just wanted to thank you for helping me. How did you do that anyway?"

"You are welcome, I am just fairly strong."

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Rjan _(No)_"

"What?"

"It means 'no' in my naitive language."

"You're a foreigner?"

"Yes, you could say that..."

"You still saved my life! I can't just leave you without somewhere to go! And it's not right to just desert a woman like that!"

"..."

_...But I'm not a woman, I'm a dam..._

"If it's alright with you and my parents, I think you should stay here."

"...Oookay..."

_...Weirdo..._

-1111-

So, the next morning he asked, and his Ukishd _(mother)_ if I coud stay. Now, I in the meantime hadn't had anything to eat since the day I was snatched from my world (2 days ago), and had decided to finally eat Rabbit. I was hungry as hell.

So, at precisley 5:32 in the morning (fun fact: I gave Light a heart attack last night when I stripped down to my skivvies...). I got off of the Yagami's couch (which is comfy as fuck compared to my bed at home...). After stretching (still shirtless and only in my underpants...) I got dressed. I got the largest bowl I could find a bucket, and marched to their back-door, sliping into their back-yard. And I started a small fire.

I made a make-shift fire pit, and spit. After skinning and gutting Rabbit (what did you think the water and pail was for?) I started roast him. He was going to be fucking delicious...

The early-bird neighbors stared at me, and by about 6:00 I saw a light flick on. By the time Rabbit was done (6:13) Light had come downstairs. Opening the back door, he stared at me. I was roasting a corpse over a camp-fire, still having blood smeares up to my elbows from skinning rabbit.

"What are you _doing?_"

"Making breakfast. Want some?"

"...Sure..."

While he went back inside to get a plate (what a pansy...), I tore off a haunch (yes people, the same exact one I cut). It was fucking delicious. Man-boy came back outside with two plates (what, did he expect me to be a pansy like him and eat with a plate?). He stared at me nomming on my very delicious bunny leg for a moment and then sat down.

I smiled at him as he glanced around at the bowl of bunny-innards. He made a face and I chuckled. I handed him a rabbit-leg, and as he took a bite I could see that he found it delicious. I just smiled, finishing my second (soon third) rabbit-leg.


	4. Buck the Dinner

I changed the cover...

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Eragon...

_Thoughts_

_(Translation)_

**_Buck the Dinner_**

After we (-cough, I , cough-) finished off the rabbit, I sat up and stretched. I blinked at the dawn. God, I missed my horns...

"Thank you..."

"You are welcome. Is there a forest nearby? An actual one, with creatures like rabbits, bear, and deer?"

"...Actually, there is a park just like that a few miles away. It's very large, spanning quite a few miles."

"Ah, good. I would hate to have to live off of the neighbor's skinny felines..."

Man-boy gave me a look, and headed back inside. I stayed out, looking at this new world. I got tired of the veiw form the ground, so climbed onto the roof (of their 2 story house) and looked out. It was... strange.

Pretty, but strange. The majority of humans here had dark hair... I saw buildings that reached the sky, and people in 'cars' yelling at eatch other in traffic. I glanced over to my side, only to see a dam-cub (teen, bascially) with brown hair looking of an open window.

"Yo."

As she looked toward me, I started laughing. Her expression looked like she had just shitted a brick. She must have been suprised to see a dam in disguise on her roof... Then the window to my other side opened, and the other human who I had shared my rabbit with poked his head out.

"Yo, Light."

He snapped is head towards me, and had an expression that said '_what-the-hell-are-you-doing?' _That or a WTF face, but Light Yagami didn't make WTF faces... Pansy.

I cackled at the siblings' expressions.

"Shut your mouth, or a Dramr _(a carniverous type of bug) _will eat your tounge."

While they were still in shock, I stood up and got off the roof. I then cleaned up my breakfast. I don't think the man-boy's Ukishd would like if she found bunny-innards in her back yard. So, I buried them in the nosy neighbor's backyard. I also cleaned the bunny's fur coat.

After that, I strode back into the house. The house's dam _(basically the mother of the house) _was up. She smiled at me, saying "Oh, you're up. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Rjan (_No_), I just ate. As did your c-son."

"Ah, alright. Would you like something to wear other than your... clothes?"

"No thank you..."

I sighed. I knew that I stood out wearing my clothes, but I was _not_ going to wear stupid human 'clothes'. They looked ridiculous... I shook my head, and started to sharpen my sword with my wetstone. You can never have a sword that's too sharp...

When the two siblings came down I was given some very weird looks. The girl-human was introduced to me as Sayu. As she sat down and ate, and I sharpened my weapon, the front door opened. I glanced up sharply. A man stepped through the door. He was tall with a mustache and was in a suit.

I looked to Sayu as she squealed "Dad~!" and pretty much glomped him right there. The man-boy said, smiling "Dad! You're home." The man smiled at them, kissed the man-boy's Ukishd, and turned towards the table.

He spotted me immedietly as I kept sharpening my ragges sword. He was put on guard, as was I. The house's dam introduced us, telling him what I had done, and he relaxed.

"It's nice to meet you, I am Soichiro Yagami."

"...I am Kranth, it is nice to meet you as well..."

I finished sharpening _(fucking finally...) _and stood up. Light stood up as well, saying "Bye, I'm going to school..."

"I will come too, I am curious what it looks like... After that I will go look at the park-forest."

He glanced at me, and looked like he didn't know how to respond. I just smiled, and followed him out the door. We walked for another 10 minutes in silence, and when we got there my eyes went wide.

It was so big, and strange. Girls (who would probably die a _horrific_ and _tragic_ death if they ever visited my home...) wore uniforms with short skirts, and the building was tan. I, obiously, stood out with my... exotic looks, strange clothes, sword, scars, no shoes, and a rabbit skin slung to me.

"...Wow..."

"What are you going to do?"

"...Probably pass out in a tree waiting for you. I would like to go to the forest with you afterwards."

"...I don't think I can, I have to study for exams, an-"

"Do it there, in the grass."

"I still don't think t-"

"If you don't, then I'll dig up the bunny innards from your neighbor's yard and spread them in your room."

"...Just wait till the bell rings..."

I laughed, and walked over to the tree that was to be my bed. I hiked myself up as far as I could go and got comfortable. As the man-boy went to class, I slipped into sleep.

-1111-

I jerked awake as the bell ran, and sat up sleepily. Then I focused on having my normal, yellow and orange slitted eyes **_(FUCK YES!)_** and looked for one man-boy. I spotted him, over on the other side of the grounds on the grass. He was picking up a note book, and paging through it. After he was done, he walkes towards my tree.

Slipping down the tree like a squirrel, I met him at the trunk of the tree. Grinning, I said "So, where to the nearest forest."

"It's about 5 minutes west of here."

I grabbed his wrist and started running towards it. He, being dragged behind me (human speed sucks...), said "...It's the other way..."

"Oh."

-1111-

So, after switching directions and one Light Yagami being being dragged about 3 blocks we were there.

It was ok. Not as good as home, but it was something. Much better than that village of stone, glass, humans, machines, and horrible smells (women's perfume is hell for me...). I smiled, and took a deep breath as my feet touched the green grass.

I released man-boy's poor little human wrist (pretty sure there would be a mark in the morning...). He was knocked off balance, and rubbed his wrist. I, grinning, ran forward and spun around about 7 times.

I turned my head roward him and said "While you study, I'm going to get some lunch...", and without waiting for a reply, took off.

By the time I was hidden in the forest, I heard a "WAIT!". I just smiled and kept going.

-1111-

I let my eyes slip back to yellow and orange, my height grew, my teeth and claws grow sharp, and I let my horns grow just enough so that my hair hid them. So, all in all, I could now pass as human at first glance.

I glanced around me, seeing some deer tracks. Grinning my wicked hunter smile, I followed the (very fresh) trail silently. I tracked it for another 10 minutes, and then I saw it. It was large buck, with black eyes and a pretty brown fur coat.

I slowly got out my sword, sneaking closer. It shifted uneasily, it's insticts sceaming at it. Then I moved. Before it could move, I threw my weapon at it. Even before it struck home in the buck's ribs, I was already bounding forward, digging my claws into it's neck. It thrashed, and I quickly snapped it's neck.

Satisfied that I had killed it, I took my weapon from it. I wiped the blood off on a log, and glanced at my kill. Smiling, I sheathed my sword and hefted it onto my shoulders. I started towards where I had left the man-boy.

He was under a tree, examining a notebook. As he heard me approching , he looked up. His face was goddamn _priceless_. He obviously had expected me to get another rabbit, not an extremley large buck.

"Does your family like deer meat?"

"...I have no idea, we've never had it before..."

"I guess well find out!"

He cleaned up while I adjusted my grip on Buck, the deer (soon to be dinner...). I got some _really_ weird looks, lugging around a deer on my shoulder. Including from the man-boy.

"How did you catch that?"

"What do you think my sword is for? I chuck it at my prey, and I have a damn good aim on top of that."

"Ah..."

When we got back to the house Light's Ukishd (_Mother_) and sister gave me some shocked looks. Like, brick shitting shocked.

"You got a freaking _DEER_!?"

The super short, squealing human midget that is Sayu Yagami said.

"Actually, I hunted it. It's dinner for us."

"_REALLY_~!?"

"Zrak (_Yes_).

"Eh?"

"Yes."

I smiled at her excitment. After walking inside, the house's dam came to greet us.

"Ah, Kranth, Light! Welcome ho-"

As her eyes opened she looked like her son had told her he was now a hippie vegetarian who was going to grow his hair out and move to the beach in Canada to save the moose. Yes, it was _that_ shocked.

"...So, dinner's on me..."

I think she went into shock, and while Sayu and Light tried to snap her out of it I went outside after getting the same items as this morning. I quickly used my sword to skin (I was going to make some clothes out of it) and gut it. I, reusing the makeshift firepit that I had made before and a larger spit made from the neighbor's tree's branches, cooked it.

Next time I was going to bag a bear... I would like some warmer clothes. While turning it I heard a door opening inside and a _still_ shocked short human greet him. After someone explained to him what I was doing he came and looked outside.

His face wasmore priceless that the brick-shitting expressions I had gotten out of the siblings this morning. No, this was a tree-shitting face.

"W-what are you d-doing?"

"Making dinner..."

It was a funny scene, me having blood up to my elbows (_again_), a bowl of guts behind me, and a mustachioed human gaping at me.

_Life is good..._

-1111-

When Buck the Dinner was done I lifted him off the spit, and hefted him inside. Sayu's eyes were sparkling, and I smiled at her. The parents of the two were still in shock. I had the man-boy put out a platter so I could pu Buck the Dinner down. Sayu set the table, and heated up some leftovers (they weren't _just_ going to have deer...).

After we were all seated at the table (fucking weird for me...) the man-boy's Ushnark (_father_) took a bite of Buck the Dinner. He looked suprised, like he had expected it to taste nasty. _Bitch_.

_...I knew Buck the Dinner would be delicious..._

"...This is good..."

"Yes."

"Mmmhum..."

"Yeah, it is..."

Humans were _so_ weird...

-1111-

After we ate (me still not using a plate for Buck the Dinner and not eating anything else but him) I got up and strode to the bathroom.

After going in, I locked the door and let my body shift. I stretched, and felt the bliss that is stretching with your original form. I stripped, and started the '_shower_'. It felt soooo good...

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, cleaning my horns. I missed my home...

_Tomorrow I'll find something to do... I need something to take my mind off of home._

I turned the water off and sighed, hating the fact that I had to go back to a disguise. I got dressed, and walked out of the white room. I wonder if the man-boy's '_high-school' _would be any fun...


	5. Highschool Hell

_Hi guys : ). I would like to thank my first two reviewers, Black Dragon Misstress, Andrah. Addicty, and kioko, Tacobox as well. Also my awesome betas, Calloniel and Sere-san. God bless them... I'm going to be holding the next chapter hostage till I get one more review..._

_I was also wondering if you guys would please look at my Death Note challenges (especially the two curse challenges, I've been told they're rather unique : )). I was also wondering if you guys would like me to put all of Kranth's language so far? Feel free to ask questions or anything you want : ). Just so you know, I have a lot of the next chapter already..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or Death Note. But I do own the fabulous plot, the bullshit about Kranth's homeland, Kranth herself, and Buck the Dinner._

_Thoughts_

_(Translation)_

**_Highschool Hell_**

I continued to ponder life.

After I took that shower I went to bed on the couch of comfiness. I stripped down to my undergarments (skivvies, panties, knickers, ect.) and gave the man-boy a heart attack _yet again_ (it's just so much fun to do, I want it to become apart of my routine...). I laid there on the couch belly-up, pondering life.

_Why am I so different from other dams? Am I the reincarnation of an elf? Or (god forbid) _human_? Why am I here anyway? Why did the lake sent me here? Why? **Why**? **Why?**_

I sighed, and turning over, went to sleep.

-1111-

When I woke up the sun was barely up. I sat up, still in my 'pjs' and blinked. After getting up, I stretched and slipped my breast bindings and loincloth on. I scooped up my other items and walked to the tiled area in the house known as the '_kitchen_'. As I came in I put them over the back of a chair, and opened the cold snow-box called a '_fridge_'.

I looked at all the food. There was much of Buck the Dinner that was leftover.

_I wonder what human food tastes like..._

I reached forward and grabbed a flimsy jug of something white. After fumbling with the cap for a moment, I took a swig of it. My eyes went big. It was _fucking_ _good_. It was cold, but creamy. I chugged several more mouthfuls before I was satisfied.

After putting it back into the snow-box and wiping my mouth on the back of my hand, I looked at the other food items in it. As I reached for a block of some delicious-looking something the same color as my eyes, the man-boy's sister came into the room. My head snapped up, and I felt like a cub who had broken into the food-storage.

She looked surprised to see me in the kitchen at the crack of dawn, shirtless and looking in the snow-box.

"Hello, drahng _(midget)._"

"Hi Kranth! What's a d-dand?"

"Drahng? It means tiny, short, midget..."

She stuck her tongue out at me, saying "I am not short!"

"Don't stick your tongue out, it'll get eaten by a dramr. And you are quite small, especially by my people's terms."

"What's a darmr, and _your people? _What do you mean?"

"...It is pronounced dramr, a dramr is a carnivorous bug. I do not come from this land. It is far, _far_ away from here. I don't think that I'll ever get back, I also don't believe that you've heard of it."

"Eh?! Really? Will you tell me about it?"

"...Yes, if you want. It has so many forests, deserts, mountains, and different creatures. I am rather intelligent for one of my... people."

"Oh, really? What kind've animals are there?"

"Well, there are many different types. My favorite to eat is a very large animal that looks like your land's '_bear_', but more fierce. They are larger, with bigger teeth, claws, different ears and a longer tail. Their legs are also slightly different, making them faster. They are called sæèl."

"Wow, they sound scary..."

"Yes, they are quite striking... But we do have bears. There is a tradition (it's mostly for males, but females do participate), we hunt either a sæèl, or a bear for our first big hunt. We use the animal's stomach for making stew afterwards."

Just as I finished talking, one man-boy walked in. His eyes went wide as he looked at me, still shirtless. His sister shot up, pushed him out while yelling. I blinked and slipped on my shirt. She, muttering under her breath, opened the fridge and got out the white liquid. After pouring a glass of it she turned to me.

"...Sorry about him."

"..."

_Humans are **so** weird_.

-1111-

After that little episode I had some '_toast_', with some of the white stuff that was apparently called milk, and some more of Buck the Breakfast. As the man-boy came back in with his parents, I asked him "So, high-school... I shall come with you today."

"What? You want to come?"

"Yes, my dear man-boy."

"_Man-boy?"_

"Yes, it is the basic translation of '_teen_' from my language."

"_Wha_-"

Before he finished a very hurried-looking Ukishd thrust a strange looking bag at me, a bag with more of Buck the Dinner (I could smell it), and a bundle of cloth. I blinked and managed to snatch my items just before she pushed both of us out of the door. "Have a good day at school!" was what she shouted before shutting the door.

"..."

I stared at the closed door for a moment. Shaking my head, I turned around and walked towards the building that me and the man-boy had gone to yesterday. By the time he glanced at where I had been I was already a good 10 feet from him. He ran after me, yelling for me to wait.

I glanced at him and slowed down slightly. When he caught up he was slightly out of breath. He smiled at me and he tried to talk to me, but I would respond with either a "Mmm..." or a shrug. When we got there I was stared at by both females and males.

I blinked and scratched behind my right ear.

_Humans are **so** annoying._

-1111-

When we entered the building I was stared at (_fucking **again**..._) and small groups of human females were gossiping about me. The man-boy marched me to the '_principal's_ _office_', something with one of the weirdest names I had ever heard. Ever weirder than that poor kull named 'Ìllid'. Which, by the way is pronounced 'i-LL-ie-ID', and a name for a human female.

He took me into a room with three chairs I front of a dark brown wooden desk. On the desk was a '_computer_', and four stacks of papers at least as thick as half my weapon. In short, it was a shit-load of papers. Behind the desk was a '_swivel chair'_ (one of my favorite human words, including _conscience, balloon, flabbergasted, orange, ambulance_, and _bamboozled_) and a man with brown hair and small light brown eyes.

He smiled as we came in, asking "Oh, Mr. Yagami! What can I help you with?"

"I would like to enroll my... friend in school. You see, she's a foreigner and my parents are acting as her guardians while she's in Japan. And I believe that will be for quite awhile. Her name is Kranth-," here he broke off, looking at me. "What is your last name, anyway?"

I blinked at him. Last name? What? "..." After a second I managed to dig the information out of my head. It was the name after your first. ...Kind of obvious. I should have connected the dots... In my homeland the humans just use the first name of their same gender parent and stick 'daughter' or 'son' onto it. Like a man named Grot who's father was Dray would be 'Grot Draysson'. Same for the females, except it would be 'Handra Ondersdaughter'. For my kind it's a bit different. We just don't do this at all, instead giving the cub a completely unique name. It works.

Great. Just great. Now I had to make up a last name. Furtuna? Buck? Perhaps I could combine some of my favorite words? Let's see...

_Bamboozled_

_Swivel_

_Conscience_

_Balloon_

_Ambulance_

_Orange_

_Flabbergasted_

_Nanny_

_Melancholy_

_Chimichonga_

_Bongo_

_Arachnophobia_

Lots of favorite words... So...

_Bongo+Chimichonga=Bonchoga_

_Arachnophobia+Nanny=Narannippy_

_Bamboozled+Balloon=Ballboozoon_

_Melancholy+Orange=Orelangchly_

_Flabbergasted+Ambulance=Flambulgace_

_Conscience+Chimichonga=Chonmischoenge_

_...Fun..._

"Bonchoga"

Man-boy gave me a weird look and the principal nodded. "I will have you enrolled Miss... Bonchoga?"

I nodded and turned sharply towards the door to the room. The man-boy followed. I glanced at the objects Light's Ukishd (_mother_) had basically thrown at me. There was a bag (it was quite odd, and I would make a better one later), a lunch of Buck the Dinner, and a bundle of cloth wrapped together by some red cloth. I walked forward through the halls to the door, ignoring the humans around me and one man-boy.

I strode through the door, and walked to some stone; sitting on it, I unwrapped the cloth. A white shirt and short skirt greeted me. "**What is this.**" I growled out. "...It's your uniform, Mom must've gotten one for Sayu for her when she got older and decided to let you have it instead."

I clenched my teeth together. The expected me to _**wear this**_? "I will _**not wear this. **__**Take. It."**_

I thrust the object at him. He looked startled that I was being so pissy. He took it, and I marched toward the school.

_High school, eh?_


	6. High School for Urgals

_Hi guys! I don't know anything about Japan, so I have to put the basic terms for classes T.T. If someone would help me with that it would be greatly appreciated... Also, just so you know,_ ****I'm_ American. That means I don't know what animals/plants/berries are native to Japan. I'm getting my ideas for animals, forests, and other things from Bambi and my own experience from Oregon forests. For my foreigners reading, Oregon is a state between Washington, Idaho, Nevada, and California. Like, for example, I don't know about Europe, but blackberries, badgers, and Huckleberries are native to the forests._

_By the way, the P.E. uniforms are based off Bleach's and the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia's. (Sp?) Did I get European football's spelling right? Here in the U.S. we call it soccer. : ) I would love any ideas you guys have..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, or Eragon. Both are owned by their respective owners._

_Thoughts_

English

(_Translation_)

_**High School for Urgals**_

As I stomped back inside–the man-boy trailing after me–I glanced around at the humans. All the females were wearing that **_horrible thing_**, and the males were wearing what the man-boy was. Many of the females were clustered together, gossiping. Quite a lot were also staring at my tallness (damn them, they're just really short), very short, light grey hair, clothes, bare feet, the _-ahem- objects_ on my back (the animal hide of Rabbit and Buck the Dinner, and my _lovely weapon_ that I **_love_**), and orange-brown eyes. In short, their eye-balls eyes touching me because of a shit-load of things.

_Bitches_

The man-boy handed me a piece of paper. "Kranth, these are your classes. I'll show you how to get to them. We have homeroom, P.E., and Foregin Languages together." I stared at him. "Jrak (_Okay_)."

"What?"

"Okay."

I looked down at the paper.

**_Schedule_**

_[20-G] 8:00-8:54: Mathematics_

_[5-A] 9:02-9:53: Science_

_[7-C] 10:00-10:55: P.E._

_[4-C] 11:04-12:00: Homeroom/History_

_12:10-1:00: Lunch_

_[4-A] 1:07-2:53: Foreign Languages_

_[5-B] 3:00-3:40: Japanese_

_Damn. Highschool is really time-consuming..._

The man-boy glanced down at it. "...You have Yamamoto-Sensei. He's one of the stricter teachers." Hmmmm... He led me down the hallway as a shrill ringing sound that made me wince. The humans were all shuffling to get to their ah... '_classes_'. While he led me to a classroom I thought about going to the forest after highschool. Perhaps I could build a home in it, I needed somewhere to live eventually anyway. I wasn't going to live with humans forever...

I blinked as the man-boy said "We're here." He opened the door, and I got my first look at a classroom. It had many uh... I believe that it is called a desk. There was a man in a suit with not much hair in front of many humans seated at these '_desks_'. I was stared at _yet again_.

The teacher looked at us, saying "Yes?" "Sir, this is Kranth. She's new, and is a foreigner who is staying with my family." "Ah, I see. Where is she from?" The man-boy looked at me questioningly. My eyes glazed over slightly as I thought of home.

"I come from a land _so_ very far away. I do not know what you would call it in your language."

"Hm. Well, what are you wearing? And what is on your back?"

His class stared on shamelessly.

"I am wearing clothing. It is of my home."

"I see. Well, make sure you have a proper uniform and clothes by the end of the week."

"I will not."

"E-excuse me?"

"You are very much excused."

"That is not what I meant. And do not talk back."

"It was under my belief that that was what one was supposed to say. And I was not 'talking back'. I was simply responding. And it would go against my beliefs to wear that _**thing**_. If those are the requirements then I simply will not go to this '_highschool_'. I only tried it in the first place because I was curious."

I turned to leave when I heard a "Wait! I'm sure we could make an exception. Exchange students are valuable..." I turned around and stared at him. "Would you please sit by Miss Angus. She is also an exchange student, from Scotland."

A girl with very much red-orange hair raised her hand. As I looked at the man-boy he turned and left. Meh. I strode next to the desk beside her, and sat down. I stared at her to get a better view. She had red hair, a trait I'd barely ever seen on anyone. She also had large green-brown eyes, a small nose, and brown dots on her cheeks and nose.

She grinned at me, and, in english with a very strange accent, said,"So, where're you _really_ from?" "...A land called Alagaësia... It is so far away." I responded in english as well, my accent (a rumbling, growling with sharp Rs, Ls, As, Es and a lilt, one from speaking my harsh, growling native language) much more pronounced. I had, after all, taught myself english. Because of this no one had corrected my pronunciation.

"You're right, I've never heard of such a place. Do most of the people from there look like you?" I tilted my head to the side, saying "Not all. I have seen many who have hair that is brown, silver, black or another color. It is the same with eye colors." "What's your name?" "I am Kranth. You?" "I'm Caitlan", she smiled and looked back at the lesson.

-1111-

_This is so stupid._

I had been sitting here for half an hour, staring at the shadows (humans can't even tell time from them...). It was one hell of an advantage, the teacher thought I was paying attention when I was actually I just checking the time. I jumped slightly as the same shrill sound from before rang out. The humans gathered up their items and shuffled out. I did the same, and strode out of the hellhole that is a '_classroom_'.

I looked at my schedule and looked at the numbers above the doors to find my way. I stood at another classroom and took a deep breath. As I entered it was only half full, me being a bit early. I looked at the tables and was kind of surprised to see dead rabbits on them. There was a diagram of them on the front wall. I blinked and got the attention of the teacher. She was short, with blue eyes and medium-length grey-black hair that was in a plait. "Hello, I was told there would be a new student. An one from another country at that. I am Ms. Kioko, what's your name?"

"I am Kranth."

"Ah, well today we're dissecting rabbits."

"...Are we allowed to take them home?"

Her eyes shined,"You want to take one home?"

"Yes."

"Of coarse! Finally, girl who doesn't flinch at the word 'dissecting!"

I blinked and she had me sit at one of the tables (which were fairly tall, and had square stools with backs on them), in the second row to be exact. I glanced down at the rabbit. It didn't smell like a wild one at all. It had a brown hide, and was fat. More humans filled the classroom, and as the shrill bell made me wince it was finally full.

Two male humans had sat on the other stools. One with hair a dark red-brown, I believe that it would be called mahogany, and the other had dark hair. Both had the dark brown eyes I had seen on nearly everybody in this stone and glass land of humans. The one with darker hair smiled at me, saying,"Hi, I'm Yuu Ayashi, and this is Suki Ochihara. His mom thought he was going to be a girl..." "YUU! I thought I told you to stop telling people that..." I blinked, saying,"I am Kranth." "You're the new exchange student, right?" "Zrak (_yes_)." "Eh? What's that mean?" "Yes."

"Alright, class! Today we will be dissecting rabbits."

"Eh?" "What?" Both of the humans' heads snapped up.

"Yes, and no complaints or else I'll fail you. If you can't stomach blood then go to the office and be happy with a D. The only way you'll get off the hook is is you regurgitate or faint."

The humans (mostly females) were cringing. She pointed with a ruler at the different parts of the rabbit we would see on her diagram. I flipped the dead creature over and picked up one of the slicing tools. With it I gently slit open it's belly. Organs greeted me.

As I diced half of the class stared at me, most having very interesting expressions. Many of the females wrinkles their nosed and grimaced, looking away. Ms. Kioko looked like she was fangirling over my work.

I glanced over at the two humans beside me, they were looking at their teacher with WTF faces as she gushed over my gutting.

"Just _look_ at how cleanly you work! And with _such precision!"_

This continued as I skinned it. After I finished, I washed the red blood (unlike my red-black color, _that_ would be hard to explain away...) off of myself with a basin of water that Ms. Kioko had given me. Just as I finished and put the skin on my back, the shrill bell rang.

-1111-

I blinked, and stared at the door. The words '_**Girl's Locker Room'**_, with a big '**_7-C_**' stamped above it were on the metal door. When I opened the door a horrible stench hit me, making me fall over and start crying.

_GAHHHHHHHH! MY NOSE IS FUCKING BLEEDING! WHAT IS THAT!?_

Yeah. It smelled that bad. It was a mix of all different types of perfume, human sweat, metal, amd feet. Now, if that's a nasty smell to a human nose imagine how bad it is for me- a dam (_female adult Urgal)_ with a damn (heh, you see what I did there?) good sense of smell. It. Fucking. _Hurt_.

I got myself up, bringing a tan hand (I wish was grey...) to my poor nose. I pinched it and shuffled inside this horrible place. It led to a very large room with 7 rows of rust-red... Boxes of sorts were lined up. There was a wooden door about halfway on the nearest wall to me. The ground was grey tile, and the walls were stone. There were... showers? And a bathroom with walls around the toilets.

I glanced at the wood door, it had the words _'Mrs. Aoisaki_' were on a brass (I could barely smell what type of metal it was) plate. I reached out and yanked the door open, getting into the room as fast as I could. A tall, willowy adult human female with black hair in a braid, slanted green eyes in sweatpants and a blue t-shirt sat in a brown armchair with a table in front of her that had lots of small objects on it. There were grey um... '_cupboards_?' I don't even know what they were. The walls were tan with paper that had words on them.

She looked startled that a seemingly human foreigner had burst into her work space. "Ahm... What can I help you with Miss...?"

"Kranth. Just Kranth. I am a... Ah, what was the word he used? Exchange student. This is my class."

"Ah, I see. I got a notice telling me about a new student. I am Mrs. Aoisaki, I'll get you your P.E. uniform," here she paused, and looking in one of the grey things, she pulled out white T-shirt (so Sayu called it, at first I though she meant T-shit...), and a black pair of shorts that looked like they were meant for going under clothes. "I got you an extra large shirt because I didn't know what size you wore. The shorts I, personally, disapprove of; but the school won't let me do anything. Something about _'one size fits all'_. Nonsense in my opinion..."

I stared at them. "No."

"Eh?"

"I will not wear the bottom."

"Oookay... Do you want to try the male uniform's pants?"

"Zrak (_yes_)."

"What?"

"Yes, I do."

She reached into the grey thing again, this time taking out a pair of pants. "Here you go..."

I examined it, took my weapon out (which scared the fuck out of Mrs. Aoisaki), and sliced them cleanly in half. I nodded to her and, taking the clothes with me and putting them over my nose and mouth, padded out. The stench was stopped slightly if I didn't breathe. I cut off my air supply completely, and quickly stripped. Just as I was putting the over large shirt on, Mrs. Aoisaki opened the door.

"Eh?! What are you doing!"

"Dressing."

"You know what? Never mind. I give up. Come on, I'll show you your locker."

She led me (now holding my nose and wearing nothing but an XXXL–is that seriously the human size system?– T-shit-(whoops, shirt) down to the fourth row of '_lockers_'. I was then told that locker 21-F was mine, and almost killed the lock trying to figure out how to open it. After the eventful episode, I stuffed my things into the locker and slipped on the pants. The waist was too big, as she also gave me the largest size in pants she had as well as shirts. I, looking at my shirt, tore a strip from the bottom of it and tied it around my waist.

In the end, the white white shirt nearly covered all of the bottoms, only letting a small strip show. I was very happy with this outfit, it was the best I was going to get out of human clothes in general.

"Hi there, nice to meet you! I'm Kasumi, what's your name; you're new here, right? I heard you were from another country! What are the differences?" A human female with short black hair and big, slightly slanted eyes came out of nowhere.

"...Yes, Kranth, yes, there are less trees." I stared at her.

_Humans are **so fucking weird.**_

She was about to say more when a bell rung, and all of the humans filed out of the room. I followed, and was led to a large field. The humans got into spaced out 6 by five lines. I was directed to a place in the third row.

"Okay ladies, today we're going to take a lap and then play some fūtbol."

'_Soccer for the Americans.'_ was the bizarre statement my brain decided to make at the most random time...

"This week it will be boys vs. girls, I know we don't usually play with the boys, but I thought that it would be fun. Stretch!"

I copied the movements of the humans around me, touching my feet and other things. I like my morning stretches better...

"Go!"

I snapped back to reality as the females started to run. Running as well, I caught up to the front. Passing human after human till I was ten feet and gaining in front of them, I finished getting to the place where I started. The humans, panting, got to the same place I was at as males started coming onto the field, one of them holding a round black and white object. I caught sight of Light, talking with another boy who had black hair. He looked over the females, looking for me. When he saw me, he smiled and said,"Kranth!"

I gave him a slight smile, making my eyes more orange. Just to freak him out... He looked slightly freaked out (Yes! I did it!), and walked over to the male humans' coach. The females' coach called them (and me) over.

"Ok girls, let's get started. No swooning like last time, got it?"

"..."

I gave them a '_really_?' face, and she reviewed the rules (completely new for me...). When that was over, we all gathered on our respective sides.

_Soooo... The goal is to get the round object into the fishnet without hands. I can do that..._

I ran forward (still barefoot, _yessssss_! I don't think Ms. Aoisaki noticed till now...), taking the ball from some male human. I maneuvered it with my feet till I kicked it towards the males' fishnet. The human in front of it (in all honesty, they all look the same here...) tried to stop it, but it drove him into it and rolled up his body into it. He looked pretty bad... Ah well...

-1111-

We won. 1/13, me scoring 10 of them. In short, _I kicked the man-boy's ass._ After I was dressed in my clothes again, I walked off as soon as I could. I was quite curious about this '_history_'.

As I traveled through the halls a hand grabbed my shoulder. I immediately snatched it off and gave it a quick squish.

"Owwie! Kranth! That hurt...",Kasumi pouted.

"...You startled me."

_Pshhhh, bullshit. I just like to squish people._

"Where you headed?"

"4-C."

"Oh, it's right there",she pointed to a door to my left.

"Oh. I thank you..."

_Is that how you say it?_

I turned sharply, and strode into the class. I smiled slightly at Kasumi's face. The teacher (I assume... but then again, I probably shouldn't. Don't want to make an ass out of you and me...) was tiny and skinny, with short brown hair, and glasses. She wore a black dress, and had blue eyes. She was talking to a girl and looking sheepish. As I got closer, I could hear what they were saying.

"-ay or may not have had a family emergency last night... And forgotten all of the things for the lesson... Soooo, I just gonna wing it."

"...Seriously, Miss Ross? Last time your dad got a heart attack and you came to work and you forgot your stuff, you taught us about bathhouses. _Bathhouses_."

"I know... But it's better than writing a nine paragraph report, right?"

"I don't know..."

I laughed slightly, and she looked at me. "Oh! You're the new exchange student from another country. I love your clothes... Wait! I have an idea!" She turned to her class, by now everybody was in their seats. "We can have uh... What's your name?"

"Kranth."

"Gosh, even your name sounds foreign! We can have Kranth tell us about her homeland! Can you do that?"

"...Zrak (_Yes_)..."

"Oh, what's that mean?"

"Yes."

She pushed me to the front, and I pulled a desk along with me to sit on. The humans stared.

"..."

"Soooo, I come from somewhere far away... It is called Alagaesia, and is vast," here I stopped and slipped off the desk. I put my about on it. Drawing my weapon, I laid the flat end on my hand and leaned forward so they could see. They took in the slightly curving blade, with scratches and small chips in it's surface. The incredibly sharp, gleaming metal and the leather hilt wrapped with old, torn, and weathered buckskin.

"Damn."

"Oh, wow..."

"Holy shit."

I smiled at their faces. As I put it away an extremely shrill noise split the air.

"Oh yeah! By the way, class, today we have a fire drill."

"Awwwww..."

_Fire drill? What the hell? If there's a fire, you put it out. Either that or cook shit over it._

"Now everybody, remember, if you get caught on fire stop, drop and roll!"

_...There are no words._

-1111-

The _'drill_' lasted for the whole period, and it is now lunch. We sat on the grassy field. I was now a ravenous, hungry beast that was going to maul the man-boy (and enjoy it) if I didn't eat soon. I walked into the courtyard on the side of the school where the humans ate. I spotted my Sleeping Tree (who shall now be named Sayu Yagami Jr., S.J. for short) being sat of by human males starting to gather around Suki. As I came closer I heard them talking.

"What are you lookin' at?"

"...That's what I'm trying to figure out..."

"What did you say?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, but you should. Isn't that what little girls do, _Suki_?"

I loped (best word ever...) towards the humans. "Excuse me... I would wish-" _Shit, wait... is that what you would say? Damn language barriers..."_-to go into the tree."

"One sec hon, let me just finish this first..."

_Did he just call me a houn (slug_)?

"What?"

"Just a sec hon..."

He insulted me yet again. My patience was already tried with hunger, which lets red haze into my mind easier (not Suki, though. This happens a lot with cubs (_urgal children),_ and often leads to play-fights), and I was kind of pissy from having to sit out in the nearly dead grass for half an hour. I reached out, pulling him by the back of his short towards me. He was obviously not expecting it...

"**Move**."

"...You know what? I don't think I will."

I then, oh so calmly, beat his ass into the ground. Giving his shirt a tug, he fell right over. I then proceeded to kick the shit out of him. It was really only a kick (that I think broke a rib and ruptured an appendix, Urgals don't have them...)and then step. I stepped onto his back, and pressed down. He groaned in pain. I then climbed my dear, sweet S.J.

Climbing to the top and ignoring the fact that I broke a human (_again_), I opened my lunch. Deliciousness greeted me in the form of a very large slab of Buck the Lunch. As I took it out, I also noticed a flimsy, clear bottle of water, a round, red-yellow fruit, and a small brown packet labeled '_chocolate_'

"Ah... Hren agra _jrnnnnn... (this is so gooood...)" _I said as I took a bite of the deer. After I ate my way through that, I started on the the fruit. It was sweet, crisp, and yummy. After that, I tore open the brown packet and took a bite of the sweet smelling brown slab.

_Oh my_** God.**

It was the best thing I had ever tasted in my entire life. I gobbled it down, and when it was gone I nearly cried.

"Kranth!" I turned my eyes to human who was calling me. It was the man-boy, in all his brown, pale, fragile humanish glory.

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"I just want to talk."

_...Yeah, sure. Like I believe that bullshit._

I jumped down, and straightened myself up, saying, "Why weren't you in homeroom?"

"...Please, don't ask."

"_Fine_..." The shrill bell rang again.

"I'll take you to Foreign Languages."

"Who else would I stalk-", _is that the right word? "-_to find it?"

"Um..." He rubbed the back of his head as we started to walk. "I don't know, you could ask a teacher?"

"I saw someone do that, they got crazy directions, 'Left, right, straight, west, south, sharp right past that wall, sharp left at that fountain, left, right...' It just went on _and on."_

"..."

We came to a door, and I opened it before the human-_should he be my pet? Nah, Sayu would make a better one.._.-could. I blinked, taking it in. It was a large room, with desks lined up in rows. A thin man stood at the front of them. He, like all of the other humans here, had black hair.

"Mr. Kuroshi, this is Kranth. She's foreign, and staying with my family."

"Ah, I see," here he stopped and turned to me. "How many languages do you speak?"

"Three. Japanese, my native language, and English."

"May I hear a demonstration of the latter two?"

"...The females' locker rooms stink," they both just looked at me. "Ram-cub, de drahng agra droug... (_Teen, the midget is so short...)"_

"What?"

"Just telling you how short your sister is."

"Thank you for that, Kranth."

_Meh. Right now I just want to find a tree and curl up in it..._

-1111-

Thanks to my wonderful _info_ (which I shall now call the Pain in my Ass, P.I.M.A for short), I now had a headache and one very impressed human.

_Almost out... I think after this I'll move to the forest and just explore the world. Perhaps kidnap the man-boy or the dranhg (midget) every so often..._

Let's just say that I don't want to smell that _horrible place _called a locker room again. I tried to locate the next class, and well- _What do you know, it's Kasumi._

"Hi Kranth! I heard you got in a fight today!"

_Did I? Oh, that human_...

"Sure. Do you know where this is?"

"Yup! I'm headed there next, let's gooo!"

She physically dragged me towards the classroom. When we got there (after many 'why me?'s) she yanked open the door and practically _threw_ me in.

_Does she work out or something?_

I got stared at _fucking again._

_What the hell is up with these people?!_

I got up, and was then stared down by a tall, squat human female with brown eyes and black hair in a ponytail.

"And who are you?"

"I am Kranth."

"Ah, yes I was told you were coming. Miss Mikioto, sit down," Kasumi then shrunk so she was physically taking up as little space as possible, and shuffled to her seat. "Now, what is your full name?"

_I forgot_...

"Uh... Just Kranth."

"...Do not backtalk me. Now _what is your full name?"_

"Ahm... Desk. Kranth Desk."

_Seriously? _That_ was the best I could come up with?_

"Miss Desk, I am Ms. Tanaka. You will call me as such. Now, take a seat in the third row, five down desk."

I found it and sat. "..."

_This is so boring. Good god, I need forest air, trees, and the smell of animals. Perhaps some mud puddles to jump and frolic in._

Thinking about this, my eyes went unfocused and I put my chin in my hand. As my concentration slipped my eyes slipped into a bright orange color surrounded by yellow.

"_Miss Desk_," my eyes instantly snapped back to a more human orange-brown. "I will _not_ have you slacking off in my class! What is the answer to this question?"

"...D."

"...Yes, it is. Don't slack off again!"

_Meh. I'm tired. Leave me alone crazy human._

-1111-

After this happened four more times the bell _finally_ rang. I rushed out of the room, grabbing my shit. The man-boy was outside, waiting for me. As I opened my mouth to say 'hi' Kasumi latched onto by back like a goddamn starfish. I then proceeded to fall backwards and squish her.

_Ahh, yes. The sound of humans being squished by the weight of my compact muscles. Can't you just hear the bones creaking? Bliss..._

I just laid there on my back as Kasumi was crushed under me.

"Isn't this nice Kasumi?"

"...I-can't... breathe..."

"How nice for you."

"..."

The man-hour pulled me up. Or tried to anyway. "Ack. You're so heavy..."

"That would be the 200 pounds of natural muscle from chasing down deer and bears and hauling them home."

"..."

In the end, he managed to drag me to the side a bit so Kasumi could wiggle out from beneath me.

_Goodbye my prey..._

I got up and was started when Kasumi glomped Light. Heh. He then gave me a look that screamed _help_ _me_. I, gently(ish), tore the living starfish from the human. I grinned at them.

"Hey Kranth, how do you know Light?"

"Wellllll, where to begin... I saved his ass from being mugged, he found out I was a foreigner that had no place to stay... You know how these things go. You?"

"I'm his #1 fan!"

"Oookay..."

"...Are you two together?"

"Nope."

"Don't lie! I can see it in your eyes!"

_Ah yes, young love... It makes young female humans stab each other in the backs._

"...Are you weird?" Did I phrase that right? Damn it, where's that info when I need it.

"Nooo, but because you two are together I must shun you and make your life hell! We can be friends after you two break up, kay?"

._..My god, humans are so **fucking weird.**_

-1111-

When we walked back to the house I decided.

"School sucks. I'm never going again."

"Eh? Kranth, it's the law!"

"Don't care. Oh, and I'm moving into the forest. I promise I'll visit every week."

"W-what!?"

"I'll build a house. Will you and your family visit?"

"...Sure."

By then we were there. As the man-boy's Ukishd greeted us, I told her my plans. "What? But Kranth, it's dangerous! And what about school?" In the end I convinced her. I would leave tomorrow.

_You can bet your ass I'll visit. Where else will I take showers, eat chocolate, and get human food? Also, see the humans._

+2222+

**Review replies-**

** - Thank you : ) you are my first reviewed, I shall forever remember you! As yes, Urgalgra venison. Not something you'll forget eating.**

**Kioko- Keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get better at english. I named a reader in your honor : D**

**Black Dragon Mistress- Keep it up I shall! You sound like an interesting person...**

**Slayer of the Wind-Thanks for the tips, even if it is still an LxOC fic, they were still helpful.**

**Sere-san- You shall always be Connie Lou to me. Sweet sweet C.L. (coconut Louisiana), thank you very much for reviewing.**

**To all my viewers, review please! Officially I need 9 reviews to update. Also, if someone wants to offer some constructive critisism that would be great.**


	7. SOPA: Important!

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! I have really, really bad news, SOPA is back. I won't update till March 19th because that's the petition deadline. The reason is because if not, then I won't be updating at all. I live in the United States, and if this law is passed then I won't be able to update anyway. If we make the deadline, then I swear I will update. If not, well then... I guess this is goodbye. Please, sign the petition.

So much fanart will be gone forever, not to mention all those utube video you love will be as well. No more Vocaloid song covers (or any covers in general, goodbye Miku-tan/Jessica Nash, Ashestoashesjc, Jubyphonic, rockleetist, JoyDreamer, adriasurus, Razzy, ect. From what I can tell, all of them are American and from what I can gather, their covers will be illegal), no fanmade videos, and whole websites will be destroyed (yes, all the fanfiction sites...). Here's a petition, please please, Please sign.

So many people won't be able to be apart of the fandoms anymore. Myself included. Contact anyone you can, twitter, facebook, email, IM, anything. Just s spread the word and tell them to sign, please! petition

/pe tition /stop-so pa-2014/q 0Vkk0Zr#than k-you=p

Just delete the spaces. We only have so much time, and so many signatures to get.


End file.
